Set Me Free
by JasonFTW
Summary: REWRITING AS I HAVE IDEAS AFTER THE NEWER HOLLYOAKS EPISODES. Mac and Marnie are back together. Marnie and James move in with the Nightingale's. Will things be better for James then growing up? or will some things never change. WARNING: abuse/self harm/suicide attempts.


James Nightingale was sitting in Ester's coffee shop waiting for his mother; Marnie. She had told him that she had some wonderful news and that she can't tell him on the phone as it is too; in her words 'fabulous'.

John-Paul had entered the coffee shop with Myra and Sally walking just behind him, he turned to Myra and stated "you go get the coffees with Sally, I'll catch you up" Myra smiled "alright love" and she and Sally went to order coffee.

John-Paul walked over to James "are you waiting for someone? a client even" John-Paul questioned the Nightingale. James looked up at the male McQueen standing in front of him "I am waiting for my mother" James replied "right" John-Paul started "...you just look a little bit on edge, wondered if you was okay" John-Paul finished. "I can assure you I am fine, Mother just said she needed to meet me in person for some good news" James informed him "right, I best leave you to it then" John-Paul said and joined his Mum and Sally.

Shortly after John-Paul, Myra and Sally left. James was still awaiting his Mother.

"Oh James darling" Marnie said as she entered the coffee shop and walked over to James' table, gave him two air cheek kisses; which he gave back, and sat down. "Is this for me?" she asked her eldest son "yes Mother" James replied. They was of course talking about the cup of Marnie's favourite coffee James had ordered for her when he first got his coffee; it may not be as hot as it once was, but Marnie didn't seem to mind as she took a gentle sip from her cup.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Mother" James asked his Mother, Marnie smiled "well you know how me and your father have been getting along ever so well lately" Marnie started and looked at James waiting for him to input something "yes" James said with suspicion; the truth of the fact is, James hated the fact that his parents was back together, most people in his shoes would be ecstatic; take Ellie for example, she was absolutely buzzing, but not James, he knew what his father was really like, he couldn't bare to see what happened growing up repeat itself; no he wouldn't let it.

Marnie looked the happiest that James has seen her in a while "Mac and I have decides that you and I should move in with them. Isn't that wonderful darling" Marnie was beaming at James.

Thump. An invisible brick had just hit James' stomach. Living. With. Mac. James swallows the large lump that rose in his throat "live with them? move back in as a family" James was asking, making sure he heard right "yes darling, is that okay?" Marnie asked her eldest son. The lump was getting bigger now; it's suffocating. How can anything good happen from him and his Mother moving back in with his Father?

James swallowed hard, clearing the lump as for him to speak "that's wonderful news Mother. Are you happy about this" James asked hoping his Mother wouldn't be happy; deep down he knew that this was one of the happiest moments of her life, but still he wished her not to be happy about the situation, he certainly didn't want to move in with his whole family, but if that was what his Mother wanted he would comply, whether he was happy or not, it had never mattered to him how he felt, as long as his mother was happy.

"Yes of course darling" Marnie smiled. The feeling of dread crept over James and held him tight, so tight he struggled to breathe "when do we move in" he asked his Mother, composing his feelings and building his wall higher. Marnie's face filled with happiness and she smiled "we can start moving our stuff today" Marnie informed her eldest son. "I have a meeting in ten minutes, but I'm sure I can help you after then" James told his Mother; it was a complete lie of course, James just needed to compose himself and hope his mother wouldn't do any of the moving and hopefully change her mind when he got back home. "oh don't worry James, I will get your father to help, so when you get back from that little meeting of yours you can come straight to our new home" Marnie beamed.

"Thank you Mother" James said. Marnie pulled her handbag up onto the table, opened it, she rummaged for a few minutes until she went "aha" and pulled out key "this is your new key" she told James and handed him the key, he took it of her and added it to his own ring of keys. "I better let you go darling, don't want you to be late for your meeting" Marnie said and drank her coffee "see you later darling" Marnie said and kissed her son on the head "see you later" James replied. Marnie left.

Just after that James got up and left to go to his 'meeting'. James wondered out of Ester's Magic Bean and began walking through the village, he was processing everything that had just been explained to him; his eyes became moist. James was so absorbed into his own thought that he bumped into Ellie "oi watch it" Ellie shouted angrily then noticed it was James "sorry, you startled me that's all|" Ellie told James, she made eye contact with him and looked concerned "are you okay" she asked her elder brother sincerely, James realized he was on the brink of tears. He took a big breath and said "I'm fine."

Ellie looked at him disbelievingly, but decided to shrug it off, when was James ever the type to talk about his feelings. Ellie smiled and asked "has Mum told you yet?" James looked at her, it took him a moment to realize what she was talking about, she must be talking about him and their Mother moving in "about moving in" he asked his sister, Ellie beamed "yes, isn't this exciting" Ellie asked her brother "yeah" James replied sympathetically "I need to attend a meeting, talk to you later" James told Ellie "see you later James" Ellie said and waved as he walked away.

James wondered aimlessly through the village thinking about everything that happened growing up, and everything that is going to happen when him and his Mother move in with the rest of the family.


End file.
